megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Girimehkala
.]] Girimehkala (ギリメカラ, Girimekara) is one of the more prominent recurring demons in the series. History Girimehkala is a large demonic elephant from Sri Lankan mythology. It is said to be the mount of the demon lord Mara, who tried to tempt Buddha so that he could not achieve enlightenment. The Girimehkala's most prominent feature is its one huge eye, which is said to carry a powerful curse. Anyone that looks into its eye will fall ill and cannot be cured. It is suggested that Girimehkala is a demonized Ganesha or Airavata from Hinduism, as Buddhist Sri Lankans and the Hindu Indians have come into conflict several times throughout history. Appearances *''Megami Tensei II: Yuuki Clan *Shin Megami Tensei: Jaki Clan *Shin Megami Tensei II: Jaki Clan *Shin Megami Tensei: if...: Jaki Clan *Megami Ibunroku Persona: Jaki Clan *Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers: Jaki Clan *Persona 2: Eternal Punishment: Chariot Arcana *Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Children Red Book'' *''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Children Black Book'' *''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Children White Book'' *''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Children Black Book/Red Book (PS)'' *''Shin Megami Tensei: DemiKids: Light Version'' as Mekra *''Shin Megami Tensei: DemiKids: Dark Version'' as Mekra *''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne: Vile Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Children Fire Book'' *''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Children Ice Book'' *''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner: Demon Race / Sarge *Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2: Brute Race / Sarge *Persona 3: Moon Arcana *Shin Megami Tensei Online: IMAGINE: Evil Demon Race/Shinagawa field boss and AP hack chip plug in. *Persona 3: FES: Moon Arcana *Persona 4: Moon Arcana *Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey: Jaki Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor 2: Jaki Race Biography ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne Girimehkala appears as a story-line boss in Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne. In the events of the Hito-Shura's second visit to Yoyogi Park, after being confronted by Hito-Shura about the Yahirono Himorogi, Sakahagi summons a giant Girimehkala to fight for him. Later, Girimehkala appears as a normal enemy encounter in the Diet Building and in the Tower of Kagutsuchi. Additionally, you can purchase a unique Girimekhala from a Shady Broker for 200,000 Macca in the Fifth Kalpa of the Labyrinth of Amala. This Girimekhala has the special ability of Pierce which can then be fused onto other demons, the singular source of the skill in the game. Along with being the only fusable demon with the Pierce ability (Hito-Shura obviously cannot be fused), this Girimehkala has many other useful attacking skills such as both Bright and Dark Mights and Attack All, referenced by the Broker in his description of the demon. You do however need the Seraph Metatron, the "demon brimming with light" to be able to access this Shady Broker within the Fifth Kalpa. ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner'' Girimehkala appears as a normal enemy encounter in Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner. He can be encountered in the Homebase of the Brutes Tribe. Occasionally, after a few turns, Girimehkala will cower in fear and run away, prompting the arrival of a second, much larger and stronger Girimehkala the unique title Sarge. The Demon Girimehkala is also one of the few demons summoned by the optional boss Hito-Shura when challenged; he focuses on inflicting the party with powerful Mudo spells and occasionally neutralizes their -nda effects inflicted by the party. ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2'' Girimehkala returns as a normal enemy encounter in Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2. He can be easily encountered in the first layer of the Sun. Similar to it's predecessor, a second, much larger and stronger Girimehkala can be encountered with the unique title Sarge, forcing the regular Girimehkala to retreat from fear. ''Persona 3'' Girimehkala appears as a Persona of the Moon Arcana in Persona 3. He is available to be summoned once the Protagonist reaches Lv. 42 or above. ''Persona 3: FES'' Girimehkala returns as a Persona of the Moon Arcana in Persona 3: FES. In the playable epilogue of FES, titled The Answer, Aegis can also summon Girimehkala by fusing the appropriate Personae in the Velvet Room. ''Persona 4'' Girimehkala appears as a Persona of the Moon Arcana in Persona 4. The Protagonist can summon him once he reaches Lv. 48 or above. ''Devil Survivor 2'' Stats ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne'' ''Persona 3/FES'' ''Persona 4'' ''Strange Journey'' ''Devil Survivor 2'' Gallery girimehkala.JPG|Artwork from Devil Children Red/Black Book. girimehkala2.JPG|Artwork from DemiKids. girimehkalazombie.JPG|Girimehkala's zombie form in DemiKids. Girimekhala.JPG|Girimekhala as seen in Soul Hackers. Mekra.gif|Sprite of Mekra from DemiKids Mekra Zombie.gif|Sprite of Mekra Zombie from DemiKids Girimehkala.PNG|Sprite of Girimehkala from Giten Megami Tensei Girimehkala.GIF|Sprite of Girimehkala from Kyuyaku Megami Tensei Girimehkala2.PNG|Sprite of Girimehkala from Majin Tensei II Girimehkala3.PNG|Girimehkala's sprite in Shin Megami Tensei Girimehkala4.PNG|Girimehkala's sprite in Shin Megami Tensei II Poster03.jpg|Official, and downright creepy, poster book art by Kazuma Kaneko Girimehkala Devil Survivor 2 (Top Screen).png|Girimehkala in Devil Survivor 2. girimehkala.png|Girimehkala as it appears in Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne. Trivia *Girimehkala is one of the six demons summoned by the Demi-Fiend in the Digital Devil Saga bonus boss fight. *A shady broker sells a Girimehkala in the Fifth Kalpa of the Labyrinth of Amala for 200,000 macca, behind a door that can only be opened if Metatron is in the party. This is the only demon in Shin Megami Tensei Nocturne that has the Pierce ability, and fusing it is the only way to get Pierce onto other demons. Category:Vile Race Category:Moon Arcana Category:Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne Demons Category:Persona 3 Personae Category:Persona 3: FES Personae Category:Persona 4 Personae Category:Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey Demons Category:Jaki Clan Category:Buddhist Mythology Category:Sri Lankan Mythology Category:Devil Children Red Book Demons Category:Devil Children Black Book Demons Category:Devil Children White Book Demons Category:DemiKids Light Version Demons Category:DemiKids Dark Version Demons Category:Devil Children Fire Book Demons Category:Devil Children Ice Book Demons Category:Devil Children PS demons Category:Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne Bosses Category:Persona 2: Innocent Sin Demons Category:Devil Survivor 2 Demons Category:Jaki Race